


Guilty Pleasures

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Fluff, I didn't realize how short 100 words is??, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Feuilly have guilty pleasures... Then again, who doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

"Grantaire, did you just paint fanart of you and Enjolras?"

The artist smirked and turned to Feuilly. "Of course not! Did you not see the title in the corner? That's quite obviously a painting of the classical Greek mythological figures, Orestes and Pylades."

"Sure it is. And it's entirely coincidental that Orestes has stunning platinum curls, and Pylades looks like a particularly ugly boxer."

"Well, the way I see it, I didn't say anything when I caught you writing author-insert Avengers fanfiction, so you can't say anything about this," Grantaire snarked with a wink, throwing a blanket over his painting.


End file.
